Knife
|singers = Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Len |producers = rerulili (music, lyrics) * mal (lyrics) * Mienohito (video) * Ebina (illustration) * Yuumao (drums) * Tomodachi Boshuu-P (mastering) |links = }} Background "Knife" is an original song by rerulili. It is a story of a girl who has lost everything. The story follows the tale of a young girl with memory loss in search for a boy who had once courted her. The girl can hardly visualize what the boy looks like but is determined to track him down. She is joined by a young woman who is a shinobi and together they seek out the boy with the evil katana. A website was made, featuring more information about the story. A higher quality version of the song has been uploaded. The sequel, JOYRIDE, was uploaded a year later and acts as a prequel of events that lead into Knife. JOYRIDE shows how the boy and girl from Knife meet and elope together. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured in the albums Try!, MUGIC, Message, and Karakuri Man'yoshu. It's also featured in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics of was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Tonight, won't you my body to pieces With a frozen blade? Sooner or later it's going to be peeled away So bind me with your hands Watch while I jump right in Tonight, won't you cut my body to pieces With a frozen blade? Sooner or later it's going to be peeled away So bind me with your hands Watch while I sneak right in Tonight, won't you let me embrace you With my rotting arms? If we're destined to part tomorrow Cut me to pieces right now If these feelings won't endure Then just for now, put your lips to mine Tonight, won't you cut my body to pieces With a frozen blade? Sooner or later it's going to be peeled away So bind me with your hands Derivatives , , |category = Human cover}} Other media appearances Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Category:Mobile game songs Gallery Himawari.jpg|Rin's Sunflower module for the song "Knife", designed by Ebina. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Gekkoageha.jpg|Miku's Moonlight Butterfly module for the song "Knife", designed by Ebina. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Ayasaki.jpg|Len's Ayasaki module for the song "Knife", designed by Ebina. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Knife_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|Ebina's loading screen, for the song "Knife". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". Rin_39.jpg|Rin's Sunflower module for the song "Knife", designed by Ebina. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku_145.jpg|Miku's Moonlight Butterfly module for the song "Knife", designed by Ebina. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Len_33.jpg|Len's Ayasaki module for the song "Knife", designed by Ebina. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese trio songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Video game songs